Green
by bubblepop324
Summary: When two schools combine, is it really a good idea? There's twice the emotion, fights, drama and troubles of an average high school. But it seems that neither of these schools are average, and sometimes being different is very, very dangerous. (Modern AU)


There are around 7 billion people on the planet Earth. Some of these people believe in magic, in short cuts through life. They trusted in the fact that there might be enchantments and granted wishes, to be able to get whatever their heart desired.

Katniss Everdeen was not one of these people.

She believed in firm, solid logic. In her mind, there were no short cuts through life. Life was tough, and you had to fight through it. In a way, you also had to fight _out_ of it.

Do you believe in a higher power? Not even a god, really, but a stronger being. Humans are usually suggested as the predator, the ruler. In the ancient times, the time of Ancient Greece and Rome, they made up powerful spirits. Some people believed they actually existed.

Harry James Potter was not one of those people.

Mainly because his life was trouble enough. He was fascinated by these stories, but he couldn't actually picture them. It wouldn't be that hard for them to be true, though. In a way, it would have been a miracle for_ him_ to be true.

In the month of August, right before school would usually start, a message was sent out to all the students of 2 particular schools.

The first was Ludus Academy, a widely diverse school that had an image for being strange and flashy. The other was Hogwarts, an ancient academy located in Scotland, which was mysterious and nearly forgotten despite its great age. The message read a very important notice. Apparently, the schools had decided to become "sister" schools, and merge their two separate student bodies to form one large school. Why?

Funding problems and lack of money of course.

Of course, they'd never put that into writing, so instead they wrote that it would be "an experience to help grow stronger bonds between friends, and to make new ones."

Katniss glared at the letter and the words written in green ink and crumpled the paper up into a ball. Tossing it angrily at the trash bin in the corner, she kicked the cat off a bed and flopped onto the mattress, glaring at the ceiling. She was not a social person, to be honest, and she could barely stand the current people in her school. How was she going to live with twice the schools' worth of students?

Buttercup hissed at her from the floor before strutting away, tail in the air and haunches raised. She hissed back. After the animal left, she reached over to the table and picked up a slightly shredded newspaper, courtesy of the ginger cat that had just left the room. Sitting back up, nothing caught her eye as anything especially significant.

_Teenage girl wins fencing tournament. The ban on turkey meat to be lifted, Mysterious noises heard at the new forest in the middle of the night, is it Sasquatch?_

In her ponderings, the "Mysterious Noises" were probably just kids messing around, trying to scare people. The fact they thought that things like Bigfoot could exist was honestly quite stupid. Idly continuing flipping through the pages, all the words blurred together as propaganda and useless gossip, until she landed on a page that actually attracted her interest, due to a familiar name.

_The Sempervirens Museum is proud to present a new collection of artifacts from Europe, which will be added on August 12__th__, at noon. Mayor Undersee will be attending, along with the council and the famous athlete Finnick Odair who is rumored to have-_

The rest of the page had been ripped off by Buttercup. Scoffing at her own foolish excitement, Katniss tossed to paper aside. It was already August 16th, so the mailman had been a few days late, as always.

The heat of summer was enveloping the small room she shared with her younger sister. Katniss looked to the electric fan in the corner, to the small window right above the desk. Grudgingly getting off the bed, the 16 year old fiddled with the machine, before discovering the wires had been bitten through by a certain ginger cat. Cursing the cat and his ability to ruin everything, she walked the short distance to the window and swept the old white curtains to the side before opening the glass all the way. A light breeze blew past, causing leaves to drift into the room.

Before she could pick them up and throw them back outside, there was a light knock on the door. Turning around quickly, she saw a short girl with blonde twin braids and flushed cheeks from running enter the room. She took a while trying to regain her breath before managing to talk.

"Mother wants you to go shopping with her for a new school uniform." She said, still panting slightly. Katniss scowled.

"Why? The one from last year fits just fine. There's no need, unless she just wants to waste money." Katniss groused, motioning to the uniform hung on the door knob. It was a bit ripped at the sleeves, but other than that it was fine.

"Well, apparently, they have a new uniform for the school. And your school supply list just arrived." The younger girl said, finally having regained her breath. She looked nervously at the crumpled letter in the wastebasket, to the shredded newspaper on the floor. Noticing her worried look, Katniss sighed and nodded, following Primrose Everdeen out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

A small piece of paper drifted in through the window. On the paper was a large number 12, written in glossy green ink.

The owl flew into an open window on the second floor of a suburban house. The occupant of the room was scribbling furiously onto a ripped piece of paper, the green ink still not entirely dry. He didn't look up until the large snowy owl hooted loudly, annoyed by the fact that she was being ignored by the writer. He laughed.

The time was 11:47 PM.

"Sorry Hedwig, I didn't hear you. I'm just writing a letter to Ron." He said, stroking the top of the owl's head. She accepted his apology with a ruffle of her feathers, and then laid the envelope onto his knees before flying up onto her cage where a few owl treats had been placed beforehand.

Looking at the letter, he sighed. Hedwig had delivered the wrong letter. It was from someone named Madge in America. He'd have to send it back through muggle post.

The seventeen year-old turned back to his parchment and dipped his quill into the small pot of ink, thinking about other events to write about to his friend.

_Anyways Ron, it's sort of stupid that half of us have to attend the new school, right? I mean, it's not like there's actually a purpose in this. I just wish that you or Hermione had signed up for the First Semester along with the second. I guess the Dursleys are itching for me to stay as far away from them as possible. At least Ginny and Neville are still coming along with me. We can't use magic there either, which makes even less sense. Aren't we supposed to be going to school __**for **__magic? I'm going to be taking the Portkey to America the day after tomorrow. Wish me luck; I've never been in another country before. _

He looked up to ceiling, where the light bulb was casting a golden light over the room. He could hear the crickets outside chirping, and the occasional car could be heard driving down the street. The air was surprisingly warm for night time. Tickling his chin with the end of the quill, he tried to think of a fitting ending.

_Your friend, Harry. _

Sighing, he looked at the paper critically, before deciding that it would suffice. Ron wasn't a super picky about word choice like a certain bushy-haired girl he knew. Glancing over to the clock on his wall, the numbers changed from 11:59 to 12:00. He reached over to the billboard where squares of papers with numbers had been pinned on.

He removed the pin that kept the number 15 onto the board. Watching the paper fall for a moment, a part of him was buzzing with excitement, the other with worrisome. _14 days left until school starts. _

"Are you up for mailing anything else today?" he asked, holding up the letter for Ron. Hedwig fluttered down to the boy's arm, snatching the envelope into her beak and flying out the window, a gust of wind was caused by the owl out; dust and paper were picked up by it and followed her out of the room.

Turning back to the muggle's letter, he sighed. He'd have to walk 2 blocks to the nearest muggle post office tomorrow morning.

**Author's note!**

Ludus is the Latin word for school, and since Katniss is from a country named Panem, meaning 'bread' in Latin, I figured it would work.

Sempervirens is a bit of a pun/wordplay on Katniss' name. Oops.

Meh, I didn't mean to make Harry's POV so short. And don't worry; it's not a HarryxKatniss story. Only 'Canon' couples.


End file.
